Prompts & Drabbles
by Under The Blackened Sky
Summary: A collection of AU Inuyasha & Kagome drabbles with an undertone of fluff. Each drabble is part of the same universe, taking place in a college setting.
1. Key

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Key

Length: 500 words

* * *

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck idly while he watched Kagome walk out the door of his apartment. She needed to study for a big test she had coming up in her Psychology class. Of course, he had told her she could stay and study here, but she complained about him being distracting and how she would never get any work done. He had smirked at the time, but he frowned now.

Kagome was the closest person to him. She was his best friend. And now that they were in college, he was beginning to realize how much she meant to him. In two years, they would graduate. Over all the years he had known her, they always had school to keep them close, but what would happen when that was done with? Would they still stay close? Or would they unintentionally drift apart like most did, trying to keep close, but focusing on starting a new life, a new job, and even a family. In the end, the friendship would end, not on bad terms, but simply as a memory of another time. It was inevitable.

And he'd be damned if he let it happen to them. He was positive he would never find another like Kagome again and most likely end up a grouchy, lonely, old man, not like he wasn't grouchy now, but that was beside the point.

He had to think of something to make sure they would always be close, but he had never been one for words.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's this?" Kagome asked, peering at the small box Inuyasha had pushed across the table at her.

They had been working together on an assignment for their English class. It was a required Gen Ed class that they were both taking. And though they tended to get distracted easily when they worked together, Kagome still preferred being here with him getting nothing done and having to work late nights later.

Inuyasha shrugged at her question, "Open it and find out."

"But what's this present _for_?" Kagome persisted, wanting to at least know the meaning behind it.

After all, it was not any gift-giving holiday nor was it her birthday. And just like Inuyasha was not a man of many words, he was also not a man who gave out random gifts.

"What does it matter? Just open it up, will you?" Inuyasha grouched.

Rolling her eyes, she snuck a glance at him. To her amusement, he quickly averted his eyes, looking back down at his assignment and pretending to concentrate on it. Smiling to herself, she diverted her attention back to the box in her hand, slowly taking off the lid and revealing the content inside.

There was no tissue paper and there wasn't anything fancy. It was simple—as was his style—and held so much more meaning than any other gift he had ever given her.

Almost tearing up, Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes as she pulled out the key that lay inside.

* * *

I know I have other stories that really need updating, but most of the time I don't feel like it, so to change that, I am going to try to get into the habit of writing a 500 word drabble based off a random prompt to at least get myself in the swing of writing again. I want to do it everyday, but I think I'll have to work my way up there because I have a lot of other stuff going on in my life. So, each chapter will be a new drabble. I may or may not title it depending on how I feel. For example, this one I did not want to title.

I would love it if you would review and give me your opinion on the drabbles and the writing itself. Help me improve and help keep me motivated! :)


	2. Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.

* * *

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Notes

Length: 510 words.

* * *

Kagome had long ago learned the art of taking notes. There was that special balance between listening and writing, without missing key points. But it seemed that she could never do that in this class. There was just something about how the professor taught, turning history into an intricate tale, that kept Kagome from lifting up her pen. At the beginning of the semester, she had tried valiantly to take proper notes, but she found that the more she concentrated on writing the notes, the more she missed what was being said. So after two weeks of it, she gave up and now she just gave her full attention to the lesson of the day. This was possibly her favorite class. Ever.

During a pause in the lecture, Kagome peeked to her left. She could never tell whether Inuyasha was interested or not. He always kept such a neutral expression during this class – during any class she was in with him, actually.

"Something on my face?" Inuyasha asked, startling her, especially since he was still looking towards the front of the lecture hall.

When she didn't answer right away, he looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. Kagome frowned, turning her head slightly away from him.

"I wasn't looking at you."

He snorted softly, turning his head back as the professor continued, "Of course not."

"If anything was on your face, though, it would probably be that smug, cocky grin you always wear."

Inuyasha laughed quietly, giving her the same grin and a wink when she glanced at him next.

Kagome fought back a smile.

* * *

"Are those your notes from math class?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

They were back at his apartment, about to study for the upcoming test on Thursday, when Kagome opened to her notes from class earlier.

"What do you want me to do? None of it makes sense anyway!" Kagome complained, throwing up her hands before resting her head on the table.

She may know how to take notes, but when it came to math, she had found that taking any was pointless. She didn't understand it in class, so out of class it still looked like mumbo jumbo. Inuyasha was not of the same opinion.

"Try not drawing out a series of doodles depicting your failing grade on the math test," Inuyasha responded dryly.

"Well, never tell me I can't predict the future."

"You can't predict the future, because you are going to pass like you've been doing all semester."

With a long-suffering sigh, Kagome picked herself off the table as Inuyasha scooted his chair next to her.

"Inuyasha, you've been great tutoring me all this time, but I don't think even you could teach me this nonsense in a way that I'd understand."

"Yeah, Yeah. Stop whining and let's just get to it. I want to be able to tell you 'I told you so' before tomorrow morning."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. What was it about the testosterone that just made boys full of themselves all the time? Or maybe that was just Inuyasha.

* * *

I am really, _really, _supposed to be doing homework right now, but I don't know what happened.


	3. Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.

* * *

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Vanilla

Length: 550 words

* * *

Kagome pumped her fists in the air before turning it into a whole body stretch and letting herself fall sideways on the couch. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha, who had his books and laptop set up on the coffee table as he sat on the floor working.

"Done!" she sung, smiling gleefully.

Inuyasha glared at her over the top of his laptop.

Laying on her back on the couch, she moved her feet to hang off the armrest. Bored, because Inuyasha was still working, Kagome tried to occupy herself by looking around the apartment. Inuyasha really was a simple man. He did not have any knick-knacks around, except a few pictures of Kagome and himself that Kagome had put up herself. The walls were white. The floors were wooden. All in all, it was very bland.

"This place is so…vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Inuyasha looked at her questionably.

"Yeah, vanilla. I mean, look around. This place is _so_ plain," Kagome complained.

"So? Have you seen your room lately? You have so much crap laying around, I don't know how you clean it."

"It is not crap! They're knick-knacks and they give flavor to my room!" Kagome explained, throwing her hands up at her last statement.

"Vanilla? Flavor? What exactly are you saying? Is this some sort of subliminal messaging that you want ice cream, or something?" Inuyasha scratched his head, once again pausing his homework.

"No, but now that you mention it, that sounds absolutely delicious," Kagome opened her eyes wide and put out her bottom lip.

Inuyasha sighed, "This stuff is due in class tomorrow."

Knowing she'd already won, Kagome jumped up in excitement, waving her hand at his weak protest, "Class isn't until 1. You'll have plenty of time to finish it."

Rolling his eyes, he shut his laptop.

* * *

"Mm," Kagome took another lick of her vanilla ice cream, catching a drop before it rolled down her cone.

"People are going to think something is going on if you keep moaning like that," Inuyasha commented, taking a bite out of his chocolate ice cream cone.

She hit him on his arm, careful not to jostle her cone, "And someone might think you have a death wish eating chocolate ice cream."

Inuyasha snorted, "That was awful. Please don't ever try to make a lame dog joke about me ever again. I'm sure you can do better than that."

"No, actually, that's all I've got. You think way too highly of me," Kagome bumped her arm into his playfully, "It must be because you L-O-V-E me so much."

"Are you seriously spelling things out and dancing around?" Inuyasha raised his brows before snatching at her ice cream cone, "Okay, that's enough sugar for you."

"No!" Kagome whined pitifully, reaching for her cone, which Inuyasha kept just out of her reach, "I'll stop."

"Good girl," Inuyasha complimented, handing her ice cream back.

Kagome pouted at him, "Don't think I don't notice this whole train me like a dog thing you've got going on."

Inuyasha turned away from her, starting to walk the familiar path back to his apartment only two blocks away, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Women are crazy."

Kagome laughed, jogging to catch up with him and slipping her free hand around his arm.

* * *

Seems I have an every other day thing going here with the drabbles. That will probably continue until school gets out for the summer.

Please review! I'd love to know what you think. :)


	4. Secret Passageways

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co.

* * *

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Secret Passageways

Length: 457 words

* * *

"Boo!" Kagome jumped out behind Inuyasha, her hands held out in front of her like she was going to attack him.

"Afternoon to you too," Inuyasha responded, merely stopping to turn and look at her, not fazed at all by her sneak attack.

Kagome pouted and then sighed dramatically, resuming a normal standing position. "You," she poked her finger against his chest, "are no fun."

Fixing her backpack strap, she walked ahead of him. Inuyasha strolled alongside her.

"You know I have demon hearing. I don't know why you still insist on trying to scare me. It's just not going to happen," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder and patted her on the top of her head, "Maybe you should give up."

"Never! I will find a way!"

Inuyasha only seemed amused by her tenacity. They continued walking in amiable silence across the campus. Their next class was the same and they usually met up along the way so they could walk there together.

"I think I want secret passageways in my house."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, cocking an eyebrow, "First of all, what? Second of all, are we still on this whole scare me business."

"Well, I suppose the train of thought came from there, but you know, everything isn't all about you all the time," Kagome nudged him playfully, "No, I've always thought secret passageways were cool. And think how many uses they have! Getting through the house faster, scaring people, hiding if someone breaks into the house, and more! Plus, they add such character to a place, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I've never really thought about it. Especially since, you know, the majority of houses do not have secret passageways," Inuyasha pointed out, "You're going to have to get that house of yours made special."

"Well," Kagome shrugged, her head titled down to cover the forming blush, "I figure we'll find a way. Maybe we can build a lot of it ourselves. I trust your demon strength and building ability."

Inuyasha coughed, his own cheeks reddening, "I have no clue what building ability you are talking about. I have none."

"Yes, you do! You built me a tree house years ago and it was made wonderfully! Remember how my mom had a professional come check it out because she was worried about us falling and he said it was structurally sound? You were nine, Inuyasha, nine. I think you've only gotten smarter since. And besides," Kagome's voice softened, "I believe in you."

"Keh, well, you're too trusting. I swear, you probably would have been kidnapped twenty times over if I wasn't with you all the time."

"I resent that, but you'll never know, will you?"

"And I'll never have to."

* * *

Review please! I'd love to know what you think about this series of drabbles so far! And I don't think I've ever updated a story so much! haha


	5. Fireplace

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.

* * *

**Important Note**: Though it wasn't originally planned to be this way, all of these drabbles _are_ set in the same universe - same setting - and are related to one another. Just so you know.

* * *

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Fireplace

Length: 661 words

* * *

Fixing the backpack on his shoulder, Inuyasha waited impatiently for the microwave to beep, signaling that his cup of instant ramen was ready. He was in one of the lounges on campus, planning to work on his never-ending homework. Earlier in the morning, Kagome had told him she was studying with a group of classmates on campus tonight and going home to an empty apartment had become suddenly unappealing. So he decided he'd work in one of the lounges, off on his own.

The microwave beeped. Inuyasha removed his food, sticking in the plastic spork he had grabbed earlier and slurping down the contents, careful not to burn himself like he did last time. That had ended horribly. He had accidentally spilled the rest of the cup all over one of his homework assignments and the professor hadn't been too pleased about that. Since then, he ate before or after his homework—never during. Tossing the cup in the garbage, Inuyasha headed towards a different area of the lounge, intent on getting some work done.

Recently, the air outside had begun to chill, indicating that it was that much closer to winter. With the constant flux of students coming in and out of the place, he hoped to ward off the chill in the only spot that gave warmth—the fireplace. If he was lucky, the seating area by the fireplace would be open, but his hopes were not high. That was always the first spot that was taken. He would look anyway.

As he headed that way, he saw the spot was taken by a gaggle of students. Figures. He was about to pass by, intent on finding another place to sit, when he heard his name called out. Stopping and looking over, Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, part of the circle of students spread out on the couches and chairs.

He waved, calling over a "Hey," unsure of whether she wanted him to come over or if he should just keep on his way.

Kagome must have noticed his uncertainty as she waved him over, smiling brightly. As he walked around the group to reach her, she introduced him. They greeted him nicely enough and then stopped paying attention to him as they continued discussing amongst themselves. He was grateful for that.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stood in front of Kagome, looking down as she continued sitting on the floor. "How's it going?"

"Sit down, silly!" She patted the spot on the floor next to her, "Stay for a bit."

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" He raised a brow at her, but complied anyway.

"We did," Kagome shook her head lightly, "I mean we are." She leaned closer to him, her voice quieter, "To be honest, they seem to get distracted way more than we do when studying together. I feel like we really haven't covered what we need to yet."

"Does that mean you miss me?" he teased.

But he wasn't expecting her to respond earnestly with a soft smile, "I always miss you."

"Keh," he ducked his head, running a hand through his hair and glancing up at the rest of the group to see if they were paying attention. They weren't, thankfully.

Kagome tugged on his shirt sleeve, pulling his attention back, "Would it be okay if I finished studying at your apartment? You still have stuff to do too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighed before playfully ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" she pouted at him, hurriedly trying to fix her hair.

He chuckled as he stood up, scooping up his backpack and waiting for her to gather he book and notes as she bid the group a good night.

As they walked the short distance from campus to his apartment with Kagome chattering animatedly about her day, Inuyasha tried not to figure out why he felt so much more at ease.

* * *

Review, yeah? Keep me motivated and don't let me forget about updating! I'm supposed to be getting into the habit of writing everyday and I have already fallen behind! -_-


	6. Spooky

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Spooky

Length: 980 words

* * *

A rough sound jarred her out of her slumber and she froze as she listened. Her heart beat faster. It sounded like someone was trying to break into the apartment, struggling to pick the lock while simultaneously jiggling the doorknob. Worried, she crept out of bed, looking around the room for a weapon. A baseball bat would be nice, and she actually kept one in her closet after watching too many murder mystery shows, but she wasn't at home right now. She was apartment sitting for Inuyasha, since he was away for the weekend to visit his half brother's newest addition to the family. Inuyasha had complained about going, but she had insisted seeing as that was his niece, after all, no matter how much he wanted to pretend Sesshomaru wasn't his brother. And while he was gone, he'd told her to stay at his apartment since it was closer to the University and that way her brother couldn't bother her when she was trying to work. It was Sunday night, currently, but Inuyasha did not plan to come back until Monday night, so it couldn't be him at the door.

The opening of the apartment door startled her into action. Looking around for the nearest object and cursing Inuyasha's lack of knick-knacks, Kagome unplugged the lamp on his nightstand and grasped it upside down in her hand, intent on using the sharp corners of the base.

Pressing her ear against the door, she heard the intruder throw something on the floor and start rummaging around in the fridge. Kagome made a face. Was he a homeless thief or something, stealing food along with valuables?

Ignoring the pounding of her heart, she gradually opened the door, moving the doorknob back slowly so that the noise wouldn't give her away. She slipped out into the hallway, tip-toeing slowly. It was pitch black from both the time of night and the lack of windows. And it seemed like the culprit hadn't turned on the kitchen light either, as she would be able to see it if it was. It was utterly spooky, especially since she had watched a horror movie before she had went to bed. Hadn't she yelled at the protagonist to not be an idiot and that searching out the disturbance was dumb? So what was she doing creeping down a hallway with a lamp in her hand? She'd probably drop it on her foot before actually hitting the intruder with it.

The fridge closed with a soft thump and heavy footsteps started moving her way. Kagome froze, looking wide-eyed. Seeing the bathroom door crack open, she slipped inside, but her rush to hide made her careless and the lamp knocked against the door. The noise seemed to echo through the apartment. The footsteps stopped, as if realizing that someone was home.

Looking around, Kagome made the decision to hide instead of attack. Hopping in the tub, she hastily dragged the curtains closed in front of her, lamp still in hand.

The footsteps begun again, going down the hallway and stopping at the bathroom.

The door creaked open.

Kagome held her breath.

The light was flipped on, making Kagome squint as her eyes tried to adjust so quickly.

As the footsteps moved closer to the tub, she raised her arm back, holding the lamp high.

And before she could react to the sudden opening of the curtain, Inuyasha was there, blinking back at her and looking confused as heck.

"Kagome, why are you in the tub with a lamp?" Inuyasha eyed her over, seeing if she looked ill or perhaps even drugged up. Something had to be wrong.

She knew she should have felt relieved. It was Inuyasha after all and this was his apartment. But, he was home early and she hadn't known he would be.

"Because you didn't call!" She frowned at him, pushing the now useless lamp into his hands as she got out of the tub, "Don't you know anything?"

Despite how clueless Inuyasha looked, she brushed past him, stomping her way to the living room. He followed behind her, catching up.

"Don't I know what?" he asked, grabbing her hand and stopping her angry march, "I didn't call because I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night."

Kagome looked down. His bag of clothes was on the floor a few feet away, probably what she heard being tossed earlier.

"If that was the case, why did you make so much noise opening the door? Forget how to use keys?" Kagome threw back at him, turning to the side so she could see his reaction from her peripheral vision.

"Oh, that? The keys got stuck in the door. You know how I have trouble with that sometimes. I didn't mean to be so loud," he explained.

Kagome pursed her lips. Her anger was leaving her, especially since Inuyasha really hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's the matter, Kagome? You're worrying me," Inuyasha asked, running a hand through his hair.

She sighed, finally turning to look at him, "I thought you were some kind of burglar, sneaking in like you did, especially when I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow. Can you at least try calling next time?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked guilty, "Oh man, I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't even – I didn't even think of that. I'm really sorry."

Kagome gave him a small smile, a true of sorts, "It's fine. It's in the past now and it won't happen again. And now I am going to go back to bed."

Inuyasha watched Kagome head back to his bedroom, feeling relieved that the small spat was over. But as he picked up his bag, he realized he had a whole new dilemma. He looked back at the hallway leading to his bedroom and then at the couch.

Where was he supposed to sleep?

* * *

School's out! Woo! I plan to be much more consistent with updating. Hopefully every weekday, depending on my work schedule. I hope you liked the latest chapter. It's a bit longer than the rest, but that's how it happened. Let me know what you think!


	7. Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

Kagome & Inuyasha

Rated: K+

AU

Drabble

Prompt: Partners

Length: 407 words

* * *

Even in college, Inuyasha still failed to understand why teachers pushed collaborative projects so much. Luckily, the latest project was with partners, not a group. Groups were always the worst. Partners were not that great either, but he shared this class with Kagome, so he didn't mind so much.

He remembered how picking partners went at the beginning of the semester before anyone knew much about their classmates. Kagome, being as friendly as she was, had everyone else in the class wanting to be her partner. Well, maybe everyone was an exaggeration, but still. He did _not_ like how the other boys looked at her or that they even thought they could partner up on a project with her. Who were they? They weren't friends with her – and they wouldn't be if he had anything to say about it. As for the girls, though he preferred not to admit it, he always feared that she might work with them. Why not? Girls always banded together, becoming close friends easily.

It basically boiled down to him being selfish. And he knew he was. He wanted to keep Kagome all to himself. Who wouldn't? She was attractive, she was friendly, sweet, caring, adorably quirky – and a bunch of other things he would never get all sappy about and tell her. And most of all, she liked him. And when everyone else asked to be partners with her, she would inform them that she already had a partner, smiling politely, before turning to him. She never had to ask.

And she didn't pair up with him out of pity, knowing he had no other friends in the class. She _wanted_ to work with him. She knew how he felt about people, anyway. Actually, it amused her greatly, sending her into laughing fits at times when he got into his rants about how stupid people, classmates or otherwise, could be. Maybe being a loner was just one of his inborn traits, but somehow, Kagome had wormed her way into his world. Even with her odd little habits, they didn't grate on his nerves like they would if they were anyone else's. She made it work.

Now, with the announcement of yet another partner project, everyone knew better than to ask Kagome. She always, _always_, worked with him.

And if he played his cards right, he might never have to worry about her being someone else's partner – in class or in life.

* * *

So much for every week day...but I have had a couple things going on in my family. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but the ending came sooner than expected. Let me know what you think!


End file.
